


[podfic] Homesick

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Judgmental glances, dangerous gleams of metal in shadowy corners, tipsy maidens slipping on blood spilt over the marble before serving elves can clean it up and the dancing may continue. That’s not to forget the insistent memory of Mother’s voice in Dorian’s ear, Father’s in the other. A lovely night, all told. Almost enough to make one homesick.00:15:45 :: Written byDjsoliloquy.





	[podfic] Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063237) by [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emipu62frcbzznz/%5BDAI%5D%20Homesick.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tgK3Gw41XJ4XTHQNCwEPoH-Cj4mS5bZ9)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Djsoliloquy’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
And thanks to her for giving blanket permission to podfics!

Does the lower right corner of the cover count as a typo? I mean, the spirit of the thing is definitely there.

 

 


End file.
